1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an insulating film and a producing method for the insulating film, and more particularly, to an insulating film used in forming an insulating part on a PCB or the like, and a producing method for the insulating film.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an insulating film is produced by adding filler such as silica to an insulating resin such as an epoxy resin.
Here, the content of filler such as silica is less than half of the content of the insulating resin.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a typical insulating film according to the related art.
As shown, the typical insulating film according to the related art is produced such that a Polyethylene terephthalate (PET) film layer 200 and a Biaxially-Oriented Polypropylene (BOPP) film layer 300 are formed on both surfaces of an insulating layer 10 formed of an insulating resin and silica.
FIG. 2 is a diagram illustrating a substrate 400 having an insulating part formed on one or either surface using an insulating film according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 2, the insulating part is formed on the surface of the substrate 400 with the insulating film formed only of the insulating layer 10.
Here, in the process of applying the insulating layer 10 on the surface of the substrate 400, a roll is commonly used.
In this regard, fine foreign substances may adhere to the surface of the roll, and such foreign substances may result in dents on the surface of the insulating layer 10 during the process of pressing the insulating layer 10 against the substrate 400.
Such dents may cause wiring defects during the process of forming a circuit pattern by performing plating process on the surface of the insulating layer, thereby reducing the production yield.